


in the garden of eden

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Creativity Split (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit finds the green Creativity in a garden.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 25
Kudos: 141





	in the garden of eden

Janus storms into the garden he knows by heart, angry tears threatening his vision, though he refuses to let them fall. Stupid Morality. Stupid Logic. They're both so _stupid_. They don't understand that Thomas _needs_ him! He's important!

If the teacher knew who stole their neighbor's pencil because his last one had ended up in the hands of a second grader (because Thomas is also too soft-hearted for his own good), then Thomas would get in trouble! He might have detention for a week! Did they _want_ that? It isn't like his neighbor didn't have more than one pencil! He had four or five extras, and they all looked the same. Was Thomas supposed to go without? He huffs an angry breath, stomping along the rock path.

"Who are you?" 

The lisping question out of nowhere catches Janus off guard, making him nearly jump out of his skin. He glances around wildly before his mismatched eyes fall on a gap-toothed boy in a silver paper crown and an acid green shirt, kneeling in the grass that borders the path.

"Deceit, of course," Janus declares, trying to swish his capelet. It whacks him in the arm instead and he stops, his cheeks furiously red. "Who are you?"

"I'm Creativity!" The boy declares, green eyes bright.

"No, you're not," he says in surprise, before he can stop himself. The other side's bottom lip starts to wobble. There's a shockingly grey streak of hair that keeps flopping in his eyes.

"Yes, I am," the other side insists, stubborn.

"But you-" Janus cuts himself off. The boy tilts his head to one side.

"I'm the bits no one wanted anymore!" He singsongs. He lets his voice drop, ominous, as he whispers, " _Long live the king._ "

"This isn't _The Lion King_ ," Janus says on autopilot.

"I think I'm 'posed to be Scar," the other boy confesses. "He's the fun one. Until he gets eaten by hyenas and set on fire."

"Yes, that would put a damper on things," Janus says dryly. "Do- do you have a name?"

"Remus," the boy offers up cheerfully. "My brother's Roman. He's Creativity, too. But Morality likes him. Morality told me to go stay out here. Do you think he's gonna come back? It's awfully boring with no one to play with. And I miss my brother."

"I don't think he's going to come back, no," Janus says slowly. "But that's okay." Remus blinks at him like an owl.

"It is?" He asks. Janus nods, encouraging Remus to stand up.

"You can stay with me instead," Janus says. "Would you like that?"

"Would I!" Remus says, enthusiastic. "That sounds great! Do you like to play games? Do you like hide and seek? I love hide and seek. What if you hid too well and no one ever found your body? Wouldn't that be awful? Ooh, or tag, I like tag. Tackle tag is fun, but Morality said it's playing too rough."

"It can be," Janus admits. "I like hide and seek, too, though. I wouldn't mind playing it with you." Remus grins.

"Cool," he says.


End file.
